Life In The Game
by MitchCrosszeria
Summary: The randomness that happens when two best friends put their heads together into one random thought! Completely random and funny don't like don't read but hope you enjoy! Doesn't follow story line there is peace between Autobots and Decepticons! Four OC pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** So this is a random funny story that 1XxKiraxX1 and I came up with and have had in our heads for a while it was funny and random so don't flame us as I have finally decided to type it down with my friends consent, strange as it might be.**

** MUST READ BELOW TO UNDERSTAND!**

** So there are five OC's in this story, the first one is Kira Saito, she has crimson hair shoulder length, and amethyst eyes, and she is half Youkai and half transformer. So she has a transformer mode and her normal mode is her human form and she has sound waves abilities gained from her transformer heritage. Her carrier is Knockout and her Sire is another Youkai, named Takashiro Saito he has long golden blonde hair and gold eyes. Then there is Levi Saito, he has short silver hair, and lavender eyes. He is the same as Kira but she uses sound waves and Levi uses electricity. Levi's carrier is Optimus and his Sire is Zero Saito a Youkai as well who looks similar to Levi just more professional where Levi is more laid back. Then Levi's husband is Avi Saito, he is a Youkai, he has short dark brown hair about to his ears, he has a very deep voice as well, and has a short beard and light mustache as well. **

**Please tell us what you think, we want to know, and please go read her stories as well they are awesome! They aren't strange like this one they're normal! XD**

**I also own absolutely nothing! As much as I wish I owned Transformers I don't!**

Ratchet walked through the quiet halls of the Autocon base, he was happy that the war was finally over. Autobots and Decepticons finally at peace, he was headed to his quarters to meet his good friend and secret love interest, Kira. He got to his quarters and found Kira sitting on his couch watching TV in wait for him to arrive.

"Damn, Ratchet it couldn't have taken you any longer," She said as she stood to her feet as Ratchet entered the room. Ratchet couldn't help but love the way her crimson hair softly fell against her shoulders, her amethyst eyes gazing at him, though she had a tom boyish look she was perfect in every way, she was a Decepticon Youkai cross. Similar personality as well, she was temperamental, he couldn't help but love her with his entire spark but why would she love him?

"Sorry, kept getting stopped in the hallways to be talked to about things I didn't quite care about," Ratchet said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Ratch' I don't mind waiting for ya, you have nice quarters so I was comfortable," She said grinning at him.

"Well good, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable," Ratchet said as they sat back down on his couch, he was in his human form; he had long white hair, and wore what human doctors wear, with pale gold eyes. He didn't really know nor did he care.

"So are we going to watch a movie or something," She asked him, and it was then that Ratchet noticed how close they were, just a few inches apart.

"Sure whatever you want to do, I have a bunch of human movies if you want to watch one of those," Ratchet said pointing to the TV stand. He followed Kira over to pick a movie out. In the end Kira had picked out Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. It hadn't even been opened, so this was a new movie for Ratchet.

About an hour and a half later they had finished the movie, while Kira watched the credits for a moment Ratchet glanced over. He froze when he noticed his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and her head was leaning on his shoulder. Kira sat up and Ratchet immediately released his arm from her and stretched.

"Well, uh, that was a good movie," Ratchet said.

"Yes, that's my favorite movie," She said smiling at him, Ratchet smiled back at her and stood up.

Kira went to stand up but tripped and fell into Ratchet. He caught her by grabbing her arms firmly, she look up at him and was blushing a deep red.

"Uh, are you okay?" Ratchet asked her.

"U-uh, ya I'm, I'm fine," She said making a convincing smile, but surprisingly she didn't move away from Ratchet. She moved with him as he pulled her closer against him.

"Kira…" Ratchet whispered as he leaned his face down to hers and just before their lips met he hesitated, but he knew she wanted this just as much as he did. He went through with it and pressed his lips ever so gently to hers. They sat there kissing for minutes upon end not wanted to let go of each other.

It was then that Kira felt a presence in the room other than herself and Ratchet. She broke off the kiss and looked over to find her cousin and best friend Levi standing in the door way.

"See, Kira what did I tell you?" Levi asked her, and a low growl arose from her throat.

"Levi…" She growled his name, holding back the sound waves arising in her throat ready to blast him to the next century.

"I'll go now, but I will have an I told you so talk later," He remarked as he left the room, Kira pinched the bridge of her nose as Ratchet came up behind her and pressed his lips to her neck.

"Don't worry too much about it Kira, but I would like to ask you if you would like to start a relationship with me?" Ratchet asked hopefully.

Kira smiled," I would love to Ratchy."

Ratchet smiled as he pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss, Ratchet was happy now.

Levi smiled as he walked back to his room, he couldn't wait to tell his husband and mate, Avi, about what I had just witnessed. He walked up to his room and typed in the passcode to the room, he entered to find Avi lying on the couch.

"Avi, guess what?" Levi asked him.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"I was going to go and ask Ratchet where my carrier was and I walked in to find him and Kira sucking on each other's faces," Levi told him.

"What you mean kissing?" He said sitting up immediately.

"Yes I mean kissing you derp," Levi said to him, he replied with a simple oh. He just chuckled, walked over and gave him a kiss. Levi went and laid down in bed he was quite tired.

So he laid there smiling, his best friend was finally going to be happy.

** So please please please read and review we want to know what you think but PLEASE no flames! This is supposed to be just some ridiculously funny story! Don't like don't read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Here is chapter two enjoy!**

Levi woke up a few hours later to find Avi lying in bed with him. His eyes widened in alarm, when he noticed neither him nor Avi were wearing clothes. The memory came back to him and he sighed in pleasure, he stood up and went to slip some clothing on. He put on some sweat pants and a red T-shirt, and exited the room leaving a note for Avi.

He walked out of the room and headed for Kira's room. When he got there, he typed in the passcode to her room, but right before he silently prayed that she wasn't doing anything intimate with Ratchet. He walked in to find them asleep together in her bed but he could tell that nothing intimate had happened. He smiled to himself as he looked at them, curled up together. Kira was clinging to Ratchets' chest and Ratchet had his arms wrapped around her securely, he wondered how they got here because they were in Ratchets' quarters first. Hmm oh well, he just shrugged it off.

Levi smiled when he walked up to the bedside and prodded Kira in the side.

"Kira, hey Kira," Levi whispered, and he heard her groan and move ever so slightly. He started laughing as he decided to do a devious action.

He leaned over her ear and used his Ratchet impersonation voice," Kira, darling, wake up I have a surprise for you."

"Hmm, what Ratchet?" She mumbled, Levi could barely contain his laughter when he reached over and lightly grabbed Ratchets' hair and pushed his lips against Kira's. Kira's eyes instantly flew open and she punched Ratchet straight through the wall.

Levi fell back on the floor holding his stomach as he laughed on the floor.

"LEVI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" She screamed at him.

"I *laughter* I'm sorry I just *laughter* had to do that it was just *laughter* too tempting," He said as he resumed his laughter.

She gave him a confused look," Had to do what?" She asked him curiously.

"I, um, *clears throat* I made Ratchet kiss you while you were sleeping, just wanted to know what you would do, and now I know," He said as he chuckled.

"You little shit," She said glaring at him.

We heard footsteps and saw Ratchet walking over to us," Kira why did you punch me through the wall?" He asked in a pathetic whining voice.

"Ratchet I'm sorry my idiot cousin just played a ridiculous prank on us," She said as she took his hands in hers and gave him a light kiss on the cheek," Why don't you go take a shower while I talk with him?"

"Okay…" He said walking away, she sighed and looked back to Levi.

"I should kill you; bring you back then kill you again," She said then added," I should've never given you the code to my room."

"Oh don't worry this was a one-time thing I don't think I could do that to Ratchet again," He said snickering," Well, must not have been a bad awakening for you."

"Levi shut up," She growled as she sat down in the couch, Levi followed her and sat down on it with her.

"Any who, what did I tell you? I told you that Ratchet loves you and I know you'll be happy with him, he's great guy," He said to her.

"I know I know, you were a little right I suppose," She said to him.

"Just out of curiosity, you didn't…you know, do that did you?" He asked her catiously.

Kira turned to him and whacked him on the head," Of course not I just started dating the guy yesterday evening!"

"Okay okay, just wondering," He said cringing away from her.

Kira sniffed the air, looked at Levi and raised an eyebrow at him," You smell different."

"That was the other reason I came to see you, I wanted to tell you I'm carrying," Levi said to her smiling.

"Are… are you serious?" She asked staring at him in disbelief.

"Very," He said to her.

Kira let a wide smile appear on her face and engulfed him in a hug which he returned.

"I'm so happy for you and Avi, do you know genders anything?" She asked as they separated from the hug.

"Um, yes actually, I know I' having spilt-spark twins, boys," Levi said as he rested a hand over his chest where his spark was located. Levi and Kira had very complex body systems, while in their human forms they had the metal of a Cybertronian on their bones so they are virtually indestructible. And in their chests is where their sparks are located, but for Ratchet to check their sparks they had to be in their Cybertronian mode.

"That's great! Any ideas for names?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'm only telling you and no one else will know until they are born, okay?" He asked her and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone," Avi is naming one of them Mitch and the other I'm naming after my carrier, Orion."

"Love them both and I think this calls for celebration! Let's have a party! Wait…can you drink," She asked hopefully.

"Of course! Well I'm not really supposed to according to Doc, but who listens to him when it comes to alcohol?" He said to her smiling.

"Great! I'll invite all the bots and whoever else even Jack, Raf and Miko!" She said smirking.

"Awesome, I'm gonna go before Ratchet starts objecting about my drinking!" He said laughing.

Kira waited for Ratchet to exit out of the bathroom, and as she waited she sent out a mass text message to every Autobot and whoever else about the party.

To Ironhide, Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, ect:

Party tomorrow night in the shed of Levi's carriers' house, ALCOHOL IS INVOLVED. If you want to have fun please attend! *Celebration party for Levi, he's sparked*

After Kira pressed send Ratchet exited the bathroom in different clothes than usual, he was wearing, jeans and a long sleeve black shirt.

"Well that's different attire than normal," She commented.

"Oh, yes I have the day off so I thought I'd stay away from work completely even the clothes," He said as he grabbed some toast.

"Oh and Levi and I are having a party tomorrow night, to celebrate him getting sparked," She said as she read all the replies to her text, every single one a "yes" we're coming.

"Okay, but he can't have any alcohol; it's bad for him to get intoxicated while being sparked," He told her while starting a pot of coffee.

"No problem Ratchy, we already have that figured out," She said as she smirked at her lying skills.

"Okay good, you'd better not being lying to me Kira!" He warned her.

"I'm not!" She said in a convincing voice.

Levi entered his room to see Avi eating breakfast at the table.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen," He said pointing.

"Okay, thank you honey," He said kissing the top of his head as he passed Avi," Oh and we're having a party tomorrow night!"

"I thought Ratchet said you couldn't get drunk?" Avi asked him as Levi reentered the room.

"Since when do I listen to Ratchet?" He asked Avi sarcastically as Avi departed the table putting his dishes in the sink.

He came back in and came behind Levi kneeling down and wrapping his arms around his shoulders," You and the children will be okay right?"

Levi set his fork down, as he was finished with his food, and rubbed the strong arms around him," Yes, Avi, I'll be completely fine."

Avi released him and followed Levi into the kitchen. Levi set his dishes into the sink along with Avi's dishes. He turned to Avi and wrapped his arms around Avi's neck and Avi wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Don't worry, Avi I'll be okay," Levi said and before Avi could reply he pressed his lips to Avi's in a passionate kiss and there were no more words for a couple hours afterwards.

**Soooo? Whatcha think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy! Also- WARNING THERE IS AN ABUSE SCENCE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT PLEASE SKIP THE FLASHBACK! Thanks! **

The next day Levi went and met up with Kira at his creators shed at their and started setting up. His creators, Zero and Optimus, were quiet wealthy, ever since the war ended Optimus had gotten a government job so he makes good money. Kira and Levi got their both bringing things needed; Levi brought a lot of drinks, and a few nonalcoholic drinks for Raf, Jack and Miko. Wouldn't want them to do underage drinking, and Kira brought us sleeping bags and such.

When we have parties we sleep where we have the party because mostly everyone gets drunk and passes out.

"Looks good Kira and you didn't tell Ratchet I am drinking right?" Levi asked her.

Of course not! And ruin the party?" She replied.

"Okay good, Avi and I already had and talk, so to speak," Levi said scratching his chin.

"You know I have an idea of what you're talking about but I don't want to hear about it," She said shaking her head.

"Oh, goodness no! I would never put you through that!" Levi said to her.

They prepared in silence for the rest of the time and soon enough they had the shed all ready for the party to come. The last thing needed to be done was the alcohol being set out, so Levi started putting it all into the ice, bowls and small refrigerators. As Levi was putting everything set up, he was pulled into a terrible memory when he looked at the bottle of bear he was holding in his hand.

**_Flashback two nights ago_**

**Levi POV**

_Levi laid in bed worrying and in wonder. He was worried about when Avi would get home, he had been going out with his friends recently and was staying out quiet late. The time he was coming home was increasing each night, and he was starting to worry a lot about his husband and mate. 2:07 AM was what the clock read at the moment._

_ He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the door of his room open and a drunken Avi stumbled into the room. Levi immediately stood up and walked over to him, and grasping his arms gently. He looked at his hand and saw an empty beer bottle in his hand; Levi took it out of Avi's hand and tossed in the trash can._

_ "Avi, you need to get to bed," Levi whispered to him._

_ "Why are you still awake?" Avi growled, placing his hand over Levi's shoulder._

_ "I couldn't sleep, with you out so late I was worried," Levi said to him._

_ "I don't want you to stay up for me it's not good for the children, do you understand," Avi said dangerously, as he tightened his grip on Levi's shoulder causing slight pain._

_ Levi's breathe hitched," Avi, you're hurting me."_

_ "Did you hear me?! You don't wait up for me! Do you fucking understand me?!" Avi yelled at his mate, inflicting extreme pain on Levi with the pressure he was putting on his shoulder. Because Levi was carrying he was weaker than usual, so he could not fight back._

_ "Avi please stop!" Levi yelled at him stray tears streaming down his face._

_ "Don't tell me what the fuck to do you little bitch!" Avi shouted as he raised his other hand and slapped it across Levi's tear soaked face. Levi's back hit the bedside and he sit there for a moment calming down and waiting to see if Avi was going to do anything else. When he looked up he saw Avi standing there in silence staring blankly. Levi walked up to Avi and took his face between his hands. Avi looked into his eyes showing no emotion at all, a tear fell down Levi's face as he knocked Avi unconscious with a few volts of electricity._

_ He helped Avi's body fall back onto the bed softly," Oh, Avi, what's happened to you?"_

_ He then lay down next to Avi and roll to face away from him and cry himself to sleep. He would keep this incident to himself and not tell anyone, especially Kira._

**_End flashback_**

Levi was startled out of the memory by Kira shaking him lightly," Hello, earth to Levi?"

She was touching his injured shoulder enough to cause a slight pain, but he decided to only let a small wince of pain escape his face. Of course, though, Kira noticed.

"Whoa, did that hurt? Was I pushing that hard?" She asked him.

"What no! I just pulled something in it a while ago just hurts a little bit now," He said passing off a fake smile.

She raised an eyebrow at him," Okay then."

She walked away but Levi could tell she was still a little bit suspicious. Kira told Levi that she was heading back to her room to get some other stuff. So she headed back to her room to talk to Ratchet. She walked in to find him reading some stuff that she really didn't even pay any attention to.

"Hey Ratchy?" She asked him.

"What Kira?" He replied not looking away from his papers.

"The last time you checked on Levi, did you notice if anything was wrong with him," She asked curiously.

He looked up at her," Why do you ask?"

"Well just a little while ago, Levi seemed to be in some sort of trance, and I was lightly shaking his shoulder and when he came out of it he cringed at the pressure," She told him.

"Hmm, I did notice something was wrong, but when I went to check it he told me it was nothing and left before I could say anything," He told her.

"So, something is wrong, well thanks Ratchet, I'll see you at the shed in a little while, okay?" She said to him.

She walked out of the room, so something was defiantly going on in the Avi and Levi relationship, she had a feeling that was where the shoulder pain originated.

And she was going to find out one way or another.

**Please tell me what you think! This was an extremely emotional chapter for me to write, during the flashback part!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I had to go on a trip to Denver so I was gone for a few days! BUT, here's chapter 4, so PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, REVIEW!**

Levi smiled as he looked at the set up Kira and himself had done. There were coolers on one side filled with ice and drinks, such as beer, sodas (for the children), and other things that he wasn't quite sure about. He then turned his attention to where him, his mate, Kira and Ratchet would be sleeping for the night, there were sleeping bags laid with pillows too of course.

It was then that he noticed he was clinging to his shoulder, _you have to stop that or else Kira is gonna get wise and start to figure it out, _Levi told himself. He flinched a bit when Kira entered the shed; he turned to look at her.

"Well, everything is in place we should be good to go," Levi informed her smiling.

"Uh, ya *clears throat* everyone responded and said they're coming, all saying that they don't want to miss out on one of our parties," She said grinning.

"Well, then, let's get this party started its 5:30," Levi said as he heard people arriving with his sensitive ears.

* * *

Soon enough people started to arrive at the party, first the wreckers then a few others and soon enough they had a booming party going. Levi and Kira were already partially drunk and going into the weird drunk phase they have.

Levi started giggling when he looked over at Kira," Ratchy! Ratchy! Ratchy!" She shouted clinging to Ratchet, in the sober part of Levi's mind he wondered why Ratchet was in his robot form. He started bellowing with laughter when Kira started gnawing on one of the sensitive cables in Ratchets chest.

"Kira, would you please stop that?" Ratchet said stifling a soft groan.

"But, why Ratchy?" She said as she started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh Kira…" Ratchet said whining.

"Hey, Levi where's Avriel?" Kira asked in a drunken manner.

"You know… I don't know," Levi answered the same.

"Oh, there he is now," Ratchet said pointing to the door.

Levi stood up immediately and waltzed toward Avi and felt his heart sink a bit when he saw that he brought someone with him. He continued his path and when he arrived to Avi he twisted his fingers in his shirt and crashed Avi's lips on his own.

"Who's your friend Avriel dear?" Levi asked wrapping his arms around Avi's neck and creating small circular motions with his fingers on the smooth skin.

"Oh, Levi this is my friend Megan," Avi said introducing her, Levi looked at her, she was sort of short, had shoulder length brown hair and was a bit thick, but you could call her pretty he supposed.

Levi had turned partially sober for the moment and was polite," Oh, hello nice to meet you Megan, I'm Levi Avi's husband," He said offering to shake hands.

"Yeah, whatever," She said glaring at him.

Kira watched as Avi introduced Levi to his friend, something didn't seem right at all," Ratchet, does everything over there seem tense or is it me?"

"No, you're right Kira, everything does seem tense, I wonder what goi- Nghh!" Ratchet stopped talking when Kira went back to her drunken state of mind and started to gnaw on his cabling again.

"Well, Avi I have a little private cooler for Ratchet, Kira and ourselves why don't you come and have a drink with me?" Levi said intertwining his fingers with Avi's.

"Actually, I told Megan that since she doesn't know anyone that I'd hang out with her," Avi told me.

"Oh…okay," Levi said quietly as he walked back to Ratchet and Kira.

Kira sat up and released Ratchet for the moment, and looked at Levi curiously," Where is Avi?"

"He said that since his friend doesn't know anyone he's going to hang out with her," Levi said taking a big gulp of beer.

"Levi I wish you wouldn't drink it's not healthy for the sparkling's," Ratchet scolded Levi.

"Aw, shut the hell up Ratchet," Levi growled electricity sparking from his fingertips.

"Why is Avi hanging out with that slut and not his **_husband and mate_**, for god's sake?" Kira asked downing another beer and taking another out.

"I don't know and I don't want to wonder right now, let's just drink," Levi said pounding down his recently opened beer.

Levi and Kira started to have a good time again when Kira noticed that that Megan whore was glaring at her. Kira looked at her with sheer disgusted and beckoned her over, and Megan hesitantly complied.

"What the fuck are you staring at bitch?" Kira growled.

"You, you stupid slut, fucking an old fuck like that," She said gesturing to Ratchet.

Kira stood up immediately," What the fuck did you just stay about him you fucking cunt?"

"You heard me, least I get better fucks than him," She said snickering in a sick and twisted way that just pissed Kira off.

Kira couldn't hold it in anymore, she punched Megan and sent her flying through the wall, and Avi soon followed. Kira turned to Levi who was laughing in his sleeping area at the pain she caused Megan. The laughing ceased when Avi came storming back to where Levi and Kira were.

"Kira what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Avi yelled at her.

"She was being a bitch what did you expect me to do?" Kira asked wiping the blood off her knuckles.

"She's mortal! You can't punch mortals through walls! I'm going to the hospital with her to make sure she's okay," He said turning around and starting to walk away.

"Why do you care? Why is she so important?" Levi asked him.

"Because, she's my friend," Avi said masking the true emotions in his eyes, Levi didn't know them but he knew they weren't particularly good.

It was then that Avi departed the shed and heading to the hospital with his "friend".

The party was starting to die down slightly and everyone was starting to pass out with their lovers or whatever. Levi glanced over and saw that Kira was already curled up in Ratchet's arms and was fast asleep. He sunk down into his sleeping bag and laid there trying to think but he couldn't, he was sober, but yet he wasn't. He was taken out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed and he looked to see he had a picture message from one of his good friends Mitch.

When he opened the message, he felt the world stop, his heart stop, everything stopped.

It was a picture of Avi kissing Megan.

**PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
**Here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

Levi sat in shock as he looked at the picture of his husband kissing his mate. He wanted to feel angry, but the anger was drowned out by an overwhelming sadness. Levi snapped out of his trance and looked at what he was wearing, he had on nothing but his boxers. So he decided what he was going to do, stood up and started searching for his clothes.

He found his white button up T-shirt, and dark washed jeans. After he put them on he glanced around and found his black leather jacket and black boots, and walked out of his parents shed. And he knew Kira woke up as he was departing but he paid no attention to her, he had too much on his mind.

"Levi where are you going," She asked groggily pulling herself out of Ratchets grasp and her breathed stopped when she could smell the mixed emotions coming of him and none of them were good," Levi! What the hell are you doing!"

She growled slightly as he ignored her and continued on his path slamming the door behind him. She huffed and stood up throwing on her clothes, and leaving a scribbled down note for Ratchet. Kira ran out of the shed and followed Levi in the woods next to his parents house. He had his face hidden behind the jacket and was clinging to his phone his eyes glued to it.

"Levi, what's going on, why are you ignoring me?" Kira asked placing her hands on her hips. Levi looked up at her and handed his phone to her, Kira took it hesitantly, and looked at the photo. She let a low growl out when she saw the photo of Avi kissing that bitch Meagan. She took one more look at Levi then stormed back to the shed, and when she got there she slammed the door open and found Avi.

Grabbing him by the shirt she threw him out the shed door and followed him after," You earned it now you son of a bitch!"

Avi started scrambling back away from the pissed off female," What the hell are you talking about?!"

"This! Is what the hell I'm talking about!" She yelled shoving the picture on the screen in his face, and felt accomplished when his eyes widened in fear," That's what I thought."

She grabbed Avi by his shirt and lifted him up and immediately after, punching him and sent him a ways away. She had warned him when him and Levi had first started dating that if he hurt him, in any way, she would find him and hurt him.

Kira turned back to Levi who was curled up in a ball on the cold ground, she sighed and walked over to him.

"Come on Levi, Avi doesn't deserve you, you can find someone better than him," She said helping a sniffling Levi to his feet.

"But I don't know anyone better than him, and I love Avi so much..." Levi said as his voice faded away to nothing.

"Come on you need your sleep," She said leading him back to the shed, when they got back to it they found a worried Ratchet pacing back and fourth, and hurried over to Kira when he saw her.

"Kira, where did you go, I've been worried sick!?" Ratchet demanded.

"I left you a note?" Kira said confused.

"Yes, a note that I couldn't read because of the terrible penmanship! It looked like Ultra Magnus tried writing with his clawed hand!" Ratchet stated.

"I heard that!" Magnus called from the other side of the room.

"Shut up Magnus, and I'm sorry Ratchet but something happened between Avi and Levi that I had to take care of," She said anger covering her face.

"Why did you have to get involved with their relationship?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"Avi was cheating on Levi with that slut Meagan!" She shouted quietly.

"What? I can't believe that Avi would cheat on Levi," Ratchet said in shock," I mean with Levi sparked and all."

"Ya, no kidding, but Ratchet when mechs are sparked don't they need someone there to be with them?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, if a carrying mech does not have another to be there while carrying they will literally go insane and die," Ratchet said.

"Well we need someone to sub in for Avi until we get this entire thing figured out," Kira stated," But who?"

"Maybe Smokescreen, he is usually not busy and he could handle it," Ratchet suggested.

"Okay, we'll get Smokey over here," Kira said pulling her phone out and calling Smokescreen. As the phone rang Kira watched Levi sleeping restlessly, until Smokescreen picked up.

"Hello?" Smokescreen answered.

"Hey Smoke, it's Kira, could you do me a favor?" Kira asked.

"Um, sure what is it?" Smokescreen replied.

"Well, Avi was cheating on Levi so he's not here and someone needs to be here for him while he's carrying otherwise he'll die," She said in one breath.

"Uh, sure I guess I can, can't be too hard?" Smokescreen agreed," But I'll come over now."

"Thank you Smoke," Kira thanked Smokescreen and hung up. About thirty minutes later Smokescreen arrived at the shed and Kira just told him to stay by Levi and try to not leave him alone very much.

* * *

Levi woke up and felt awful, he just wanted to curl up and die. His mate and true love had cheated on him with some skanky ho. Levi was devastated and was startled when he rolled over to find a sleeping Smokescreen next to him. He looked over to find Kira wide awake and staring at the ceiling. She felt him watching her so she looked over at him.

"Levi, how do you feel?" She asked him.

"Why is Smokescreen here?" He asked ignoring her question.

"You need someone here, since you're carrying," She informed him.

"Kira I don't know that I want anyone here right now," Levi said shaking his head.

"Levi, you don't understand if you don't have someone you will die from insanity," She told him concernedly.

Levi seemed to get the point, so he stopped talking and went back to sleep, not wanting to face the world at the moment. Kira sighed and slightly jumped when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

She turned her head around and kissed Ratchet softly and let theirs faces stay close together.

"He'll be upset for a little while, Kira, but if my calculations are correct, when he wakes up he will go into the "needy stage"," Ratchet told her.

Kira nodded and decided she needed to tell Ratchet something that she just found out after the Levi and Avi problem.

"Uh, Ratchet, can I tell you something?" Kira asked hesitantly.

"Of course Kira," Ratchet said.

"I'm sparked."

**Tell me what you think! Please review and I will be able to update more often, because I got my own laptop for my birthday! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Started this chapter in the car and it made me a little bit sick to look at a screen in the car but I wanted to start it! OH! If you would like you can go to my bio and read the Live Broadcast of the Zero Company! It's just a funny thing 1XxKiraXx1 inspired me to do, and please go read her stories they're awesome! Enjoy and as always please review!**

Ratchet stared at Kira and he finally laughed in disbelief that what she said was true," Ha ha very funny Kira."

"Ratchet, I'm not lying," Kira said looking at him.

"What? But when we've only be together for a couple days and when did this happen is it even mine?" Ratchet said rambling.

"Ratchet, last night you and I spark merged. So it would stand to reason, that it is yours and I'm sparked," She said a smile spreading across her face.

"Well, this is great but how did you know that you were sparked?" Ratchet asked her.

"I've watched you work Ratchy, I've picked up a couple things and I can just feel it," She said shrugging.

"SMOKESCREEN!"

Kira and Ratchet turned around to the whiny voice calling to Smokescreen, and they saw a exasperated Levi calling to Smokescreen.

"SMOKEY SMOKEY SMOKEY!" Levi yelled.

"What do you need Levi?" Smokescreen asked.

"I want water from the Antarctic Ocean," Levi stated.

"What? Why do you want-"

"SMOKEY!" He complained.

"Okay, okay, I'll go get you some Antarctic water," He said turning towards the door.

"Noooo," Levi said whiningly.

"What?" Smokescreen said turning back around.

"I want a giraffe tongue!" He demanded.

Kira cringed in the corner," Ew, Levi why do you want that?"

"Because they're tasty!" He shouted.

"Okay, whatever," Kira said shrugging.

Kira had distracted Levi enough to where Smokescreen snuck away to get Antarctic water and giraffe tongue. Levi laid there complaining about wanting those 'items' and Kira turned back to Ratchet.

"Is, this going to happen to me?" She asked.

Ratchet nodded," Yes, should be happening tomorrow or the next day, because you were both sparked around the same time so you will both give birth around the same time."

"Okay, wait, Levi is male how is he going to have his kids?" She asked curiously.

"He will have to be in his Cybertronian mode, because we have both, um, sexual parts," Ratchet explained.

"More of an explanation that I wanted, but thank you," Kira said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

Levi was laying there babbling on about water and tongues, when he suddenly stopped and felt something come over him. He suddenly had this need for Avi, he liked Smokescreen and all but he wasn't his childrens' father. He couldn't hold back what he said.

"I need Avi!" Levi yelled.

Kira turned to Levi," Levi, Avi isn't here, and he won't be here, that's why Smokescreen is here, to fill that space for now."

Levi went into a normal state of mind for the moment," Look Kira, I like Smokescreen, he's a great guy and all, but he's not my childrens' father, I need him they need him."

"Well, he'll have to come back and do something to amaze me before I allow him near you," She said coldly.

Levi looked up at him with seriousness set in his eyes," Kira, you're my best friend and family, but that's not your decision to make, he's still my bond-mate, so when the time is right I will make the final decision."

"Fine," She said standing up and walking away.

Levi sighed, he hoped that Avi would not disappoint him, he needed him. Levi never actually thought that his Avi would do this too him, when they first met they became friends and when they both finally confessed their love for each other it was amazing. And their love never died, and for Levi it still hasn't, but for Avi he wasn't sure.

* * *

Avi woke up in the middle of a rock face, he cringed and pulled himself out of the rock. He fell down to the ground and looked at the almost healed wounds on his body. He collapsed to the ground and laid there letting the memories of what happened flood his mind. He covered his hands when he remembered everything, why had he been so stupid?!

How could he choose Meagan over his Levi, how could he forget their love? He had to go to Levi and try to fix his mistake, and if Levi didn't forgive him, he would at least have to apologize to him for what he did.

Avi stood up and started running towards his In-Laws shed.

He would fix this.

* * *

Kira had exited the shed to go and find somewhere to let off some steam. She couldn't believe that if Avi were to come back Levi would actually take him back! Her cousin was frustrating her, maybe it was just the carrying hormones that were bothering her, it didn't matter, she still had a reason to be angry.

"Kira?" Said a voice.

She whipped around and saw Ratchet approaching her in the dim light of dusk," What Ratchet?"

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

Kira sighed," I am just irritated with Levi right now."

"Why, what did he do, say that you have 'Ratchet Red' hair?" He asked smirking.

She growled," No, he said that if Avi comes back he'll take him back, and I don't think he should and he said I don't have a say. But we're best friends and family, don't you think he should at least consider what I tell him?" She asked.

"Well, Kira, I'm sure he considers what you say, but it is his decision overall, don't worry about it too much though. He knows you are just looking out for him, but it is his life let him do what he wants and if there comes a time when he needs help, I know he'll come to you for advice," Ratchet told her while he pulled her against him and held her head against his chest while she clung to him.

"I guess you're right Ratchet, I'll just wait and see what he does. That doesn't mean I won't be a little upset when and if he takes Avi back," She stated pulling back and looking Ratchet in the face.

Ratchet chuckled," Oh be quiet."

And with that the couple stood there and kissed in the dimming light of dusk.

* * *

Levi laid there trying to concentrate on why he had eaten the giraffe tongue and drank Antarctic Ocean water Smokescreen had brought him. He was just in his carrying moods, so he didn't worry about it. Just as he fell asleep he was quickly reawakened by a knock at the shed door. He wondered who was here at this time it was getting late.

He had been staying here with Kira and Ratchet while he was carrying, but everyone else had left when they had awakened. Levi stood up and walked over to the door, and when he opened the door he saw a face he wasn't expecting.

"Avi," Levi breathed.

"Hey, Levi can we, um...talk?" He asked quietly.

"Um, ya sure," Levi answered allowing Avi inside the room.

Levi closed the door and walked back to his bed sitting down with Avi sitting across from him.

"Listen, Levi I-" Avi started but was interrupted.

"I get it Avi, if you are in love with Meagan and I just want you to be happy," Levi said quietly while rubbing his arms nervously.

Avi chuckled softly," No Levi, that's not what I was going to say."

"It's not?" He questioned, looking up at him.

"No, I was going to say that I didn't know what was wrong with me, I don't know what could possibly make me stop loving you, but if you'll take me back, please Levi I need you please," Avi pleaded taking Levi's hands into his own.

Levi stared at the ground for a moment thinking about what Avi had just said to him. He thought for a moment thinking on what Kira had said, but in the end he knew what Avi had said was true he could smell that he wasn't lying.

Levi looked up at Avi with a smile on his face and nodded," Yes, Avi I will take you back, I knew you didn't actually love that bitch."

Avi smirked," That's my Levi."

Levi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Avi's neck pulling him close and kissing him.

And there were no more words into the rest of the night between the two.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think? Please review and I don't know about you guys, but I am really happy with myself for updating so soon! Anyways as always please review and follow/favorite! I'll update again maybe on Monday if I get some good reviews! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I am loving be able to update so often, I LOVE having my own computer! SO hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always PLEASE review!**

**ALSO! Things to know for this chapter!**

_:comm link:_

**That's it lol, enjoy!**

Kira and Ratchet had started slowly heading back to Levi's parents shed, around midnight. She had finally calmed down about the whole Avi and Levi situation, so she decided she would go and apologize to him about what she had said.

When her and Ratchet got back they opened the door to see something that Kira didn't want to see. Levi and Avi laying in bed together, with no clothing. She closed her eyes attempting to not have a nervous break down and yell at her cousin.

"Kira, don't do anything, I'm sure Levi will explain what happened and that there is a good reason for him and Avi to be back together," Ratchet said in a calming voice.

"Don't worry I won't do anything," She said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Okay, but I'm going to stay near you just in case," Ratchet said following behind her.

Kira walked in the room not paying much attention to what Ratchet had said to her. She walked over to Levi and tapped his shoulder waking him up.

"Levi can I talk to you?" Kira asked a groggy Levi.

"Hmm, oh ya sure," Levi replied standing up and stretching while following Kira outside.

Once they got outside Levi turned and looked at Kira," So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"I hope that there is a good reason that you took him back," She said crossing her arms.

Levi sighed," Kira, last night after you left Avi came over and we talked, and he said he didn't know what he was thinking and after we did some, things, he agreed that he would only drink with me, so he wouldn't hurt me anymore."

"Wait what? Hurt you, what do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"Oh, ya I never told you and was planning on not telling you, but I guess I have to now, you see a few nights ago Avi had stayed out with his friends very late drinking and when he came back he was upset that I had stayed up, and he just hurt my shoulder and slapped me, I was fine though and we have taken care of the situation," Levi told her.

"So what are you trying to keep me from doing?" She asked him.

"To not hurt him, and try to rebuild your friendship with him, he was just confused, but I think your punch straightened things out," Levi said told her smirking at the end.

Kira let out a sigh," Okay, I'll try, for you I'm happy that you got him back."

Levi smiled and walked back inside and laid back down next to Avi curling up to him. And Kira had Ratchet lay down with her, they were all tired and fell asleep with much needed rest.

* * *

Ratchet woke up the next mourning with Kira sleeping soundly in his arms. He sighed in content, knowing that Kira would be going into the 'needy stage' the next day most likely. He would have to prepare himself for whatever she would request from him, the possibilities were endless.

He was happy that the whole Avi and Levi problem was solved, he knew how much it stressed her. Even though they had only been dating for a few days now he was quite sure that their relationship would last for, he hoped, the rest of his life.

He couldn't wait for his child to be born, while pondering on being a father he got a comm from Optimus.

:_Ratchet, knowing you are a soon to be father, I hate to be the bearer of bad news_: Optimus said solemnly.

:_What is it Optimus?_: Ratchet replied unenthusiastically

:_During Megatron and I's last poker game, since I usually win, I felt confident enough to bet our alliance, and well, I lost_: Optimus informed him.

:_WHAT!? Optimus how could you be so foolish, of all people?!_: Ratchet yelled over the comm link.

:_Well, I was a little overcharged at the time, so I don't think I was thinking straight_: Optimus told him.

:_So what are you trying to tell me?_: Ratchet asked within a sigh.

:_Well, I thought I should inform my CMO, so when a battle comes you can assist us on the field_: Optimus told him.

:_Me? On the field? Optimus those days were over long ago, and I didn't plan on starting them again_: Ratchet told him.

:_Yes, I understand that Old Friend, but I think it would be safer with you out there, and I am your commanding officer and it is an order_: Optimus said.

:_Okay Optimus, Ratchet out_: Ratchet said cutting the link.

How in Primus was he going to fair on the battle field? Ratchet wrapped his arms back around Kira, attempting to go to sleep. Damn Megatron for winning that poker game, now Ratchet has to go in the field, little did he know what was going to happen next.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I left you with a mystery, I hope you enjoyed please review, and/or follow and favorite! Thanks!**


End file.
